User talk:TheHackerZero
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'It is a good idea to read our Policy', so you know what to do and what not. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! The Pathogen (talk) 14:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Showing you around Sure! I will be glad to show you around the Wiki. I am quite new myself, but nevertheless I still know some stuff. So lets start: *For certain things you do on this Wiki, you get certain achievements, and each achievement is worth so and so points and you get rankings for your point total. *Of course you already know how to edit, but I'm going to specify about templates, so mostly coding, so in the source, you can code certain stuff like infoboxes you see on nearly everything. **Certain templates the are used the most. *** This template shows how an item is crafted, i.e. a crafting grid. *** This template "ItemLink" shows how the item looks and you can click on it to link to that item's page. *** This template "BlockLink" is basically the same as ItemLink, but this is for blocks. *If you think you qualify for Rollback you can apply here. A rollback gets to undo someone's edits easier than a regular user. See the Rollback page for details. Well, that's all I know for now! If you need help on coding be sure to click edit on this message and go to source! Shadow.blankTalk 16:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:"How do I upload screenshots?" On your keyboard, there is a button called "Print Screen." Press it, and you have taken a screenshot. What I do is: I press the button, then after I've gotten it, I open up Paint. Then I paste it in there, and crop-out what I don't need (i.g extra stuff, I just take the picture part). Then I go to "Save File," and save it to my computer. After you doall that, you can go to the Wikia, and hit add picture or w.e it is, and select the picture. Hope this has helped :) Ray the Killer (talk) 17:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Back? It's been a long time since you edited...so have you come back? (I've noticed some activity and I'd be happy to show you new stuff I've learned) Shadow.blank Talk 22:28, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Minecrafter177 here, thanks for the info although I will verify it because armour can be crafted in alpha as well as beta so I will see to that. anyway, Thanks! Minecrafter177 (talk) 20:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC)